


Old Friend

by Calimera



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after Jack the Ripper, Bianca and William meet once again.</p>
<p>
  <b>Birthday gift for Serya-chan from tumblr.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serya_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serya_chan/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** Makai Ouji doesn't belong to me, I just borrow the characters and make no money out of my writing!
> 
> Like my previous Makai Ouji fanfics, I wrote this story all by myself since I don't have a beta-reader yet (still looking for someone). I'm not fluent in English, so please be indulgent. If you notice any mistake, please tell me in a private message :)
> 
> Enjoy!

After months away, William was back in London.

A few months since that fateful night, since Jack the Ripper, since Kevin’s revelation as Uriel. Rather than thinking about this, William placed his attention on the new books his favourite book store in London received. 

He was trying to find some interesting books to bring home with. His eyes caught a book about King Solomon. He curiously took it, opened it to read the first page before replacing it on the bookshelf. He didn’t want to think about _him_ either. It was neither the time or the place.

He was checking on the books on his right when he heard someone calling him: “William? Is that really you?”

Turning his head, he saw a young girl, in a high class attire, with long hair around a familiar face.

“M – Miss Bianca?” William stared at her, struck by surprise.

Bianca Clifford approached him, a smile on her face. She seemed surprised yet happy to see him.

“It is you! I wasn’t sure at first, but I wanted to be sure. This is such a small world!”

“Indeed.” conceded William. “It’s… good to see you’re well, miss Bianca.” And he meant it. Ever since that night, he often wondered what became of her and her governess. “It’s been awhile.”

“About three months,” she agreed. “How have you been?”

They exchanged courtesies, she asked about him and he asked about her and Mary, and what became of them since that night. William then noticed he was being openly stared at.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, nothing,” she said hastily, her face flushing. 

A moment of silence, and then: “I’m glad to see you. When Mary and I woke up in my home and you weren’t there, I feared the worst for you. I tried to look for you, but you weren’t there.”

“I’m sorry to have frightened you,” William said, he rarely said it when he was sorry about something but he couldn’t help but be touched by the girl’s concern.

“I’m glad you’re okay. Jack the Ripper was still haunting the streets of London back then, I feared for you.” Bianca admitted, shyly.

“I can assure you, I am fine.”

She looked at him and smiled, “I can tell. I’m glad.”

_She didn’t ask anything about what happened that night, when we went outside and I was in her dress…_ , William thought.

_Oh, right! When I asked Kevin to take them home that night, he must have erased their memories as well. How could I have forgotten?_

“I’m curious thought. What happened? We took you home and gave you dry clothes. We talked for a moment, and I… don’t remember much after this moment, I’m afraid.”

He thought about this for a moment. _Well, she **does** remember me, to some extent. I guess Kevin only erased some of her and Mary’s memories, that would explain why she remembered meeting me and taking me to her home._

William thought about a lie that would sound convincing. “Aah, well – we talked until Mary came back and, …”

“Oh, yes! I remember talking about Mary with you!” she said. “I never thanked you for comforting me, you know.” she added, shyly.

William felt his cheek warming up, and he struggled to find his words. “Aah, it’s no bother, really! Anyway, when Mary came back, I felt like I was abusing your hospitality, so I left shortly after.”

Bianca frowned. “You weren’t a bother to us. Mary and I rarely get visitors, and we would have been glad to host you for the night. The streets are dangerous at night, mostly with Jack the Ripper on the loose back at this time!”

“Your hospitality was greatly appreciated, miss Bianca, but I had to leave. I had a… friend waiting for me, and I had to find him before he got worried.”

_Rather, it was him who found me in the end…_

Bianca blinked, then smiled, as if she understood something.

“You were able to connect yourself back with your special friend, then?” she asked.

William looked at her, not able to hide his surprise. “How did you…” He never talked about Kevin, after all. Not to her, not to Mary. Hadn’t even mentioned his name. He hadn’t been able to. That night, his thoughts had been a tsunami, and one word about Kevin would have set the storm loose.

Bianca smiled at him, a knowing look in her eyes. “I could tell. From the way you looked. You looked so deep in thoughts you must have been thinking of a loved one. And from the sad look in your eyes, I guessed something must have happened.”

_Clever girl_ , William couldn’t help but appraise. “I… wasn’t aware I displayed such emotions.” he said, almost ashamed at the idea he let his emotions get the better of him, when he always tried to master them.

Somehow, Bianca guessed what was going on his mind: “You didn’t!” she assured him. “I could recognise it because I looked the same way many times before.”

“With Mary?” William guessed.

“With Mary.” Bianca confirmed.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. William offered her a tentative smile, but didn’t know what to say. It was Bianca who broke the silence.

“Well…,” Bianca said, tentatively, “Were you able to connect yourself back with your friend?”

William looked at her, seeking his words, then he looked past her where he could see Kevin, a few bookshelves away from them, busy chatting amiably to the book seller. His calm presence brought comfort to William, and he felt a rush a fondness for him, so sudden and simple, it made him smile.

“Yes, I did.” he answered, moving his head to face Bianca.

He tried to conceal his smile, but he couldn’t fool the girl. She saw his eyes moving, she saw him smiling, and she saw the tall and handsome man William looked at. She put two and two together, and smiled back, a smile that was unexpectedly wide and genuinely sweet. She looked honestly happy for him that William couldn’t help but smiling back at her. It was a small and hesitant smile, but an honest one, as he suddenly remembered the sweet and brave girl he met months ago, a girl that was willing to help him, a perfect stranger, and who cared genuinely for her friend that she was ready to face danger to save her.

“Well, then,” she said, “I won’t keep you any longer, I see you are in good company.” she winked at him.

She then came to stood before him, almost hesitant, and lifted herself onto her toes to kiss him shyly on the cheek. William felt his cheeks burning up, not able to move or say anything.

Bianca smiled, one last time, her cheeks as red as William’s must be. “I wish you a good day, for you and your special friend.” she told him as she began to take her leave.

_Special indeed…_ , William couldn’t help but smile.

She turned one last time to face him and gave him one friendly smile. William watched her go, until he couldn’t see her anymore. He was lost in his thoughts, until Kevin came to him.

“Ah, there you are, young master!”

William turned to face him and smiled, ready to spend the rest of the day with his special friend, while thinking of a special girl and her governess…

**Author's Note:**

> Lame ending, but I couldn’t find a better one.
> 
> So, this is my gift to serya-chan for her birthday. I’m sorry I took so long to write and post it. I’d say you can blame the university where I’m studying because April had been one hell of a month, but I suppose my procrastination didn’t help :p Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this piece. It’s been a short while since I imagined a reunion between Bianca and William, and as much as I love Kevin, William and others, minor characters need some love too! There is an OS about Raphael and Michael I’ve been wanting to write but while my heart says yes, my motivation says no, soooo…. it will be for another time ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading :) feel free to tell me what did you think of this one-shot!!


End file.
